Ethan Jameson (Black/Orange)
Basic Ethan Jameson is the Unnatural Elemental of Light and Dark, and later the Feline Animator. Originally a plot by The Negativia to destroy the team, Ethan defeats the team time and time again, weakening them over and over before they even know his identity. Once who he is is discovered, the team reaches out to him and ends up turning into the Orange Elemental. He must fight throughout the series to repel the darkness and feelings of inferiority that the Negativia infects him with, although he eventually learns to combine his dark and light powers together. Finds his other half in the Crystal Guardian Jewel Mando (Purple). Creeps the other team members out with his ability to walk without making a sound. Hardly ever talks and even more rarely laughs or smiles, although when he makes a joke, it's always hilarious. Physical Description At first, the only thing the team sees of him is his all black Elemental uniform. Once his identity is discovered, we see that he is a small kid. Extremely pale and skinny, originally hard core goth, with black hair and black eyeliner. Once his light abilities are restored, we see him as blonde with oddly colored yellowish eyes. Small hands and feet. Almost always wears black. Powers and Abilities -Originally, Ethan controls all things dark. He can manipulate darkness, making an area pitch black. He can even use darkness as a weapon, creating constructs and weapons out of it. He can also shadow travel, teleporting through dark areas. He can partially become darkness, increasing his speed as he moves from place to place in the dark. Has a very mild form of emotion control, generating fear in the others when first met. -When he turns to the light however, his powers change. He can manipulate light into crude weapons (his favorite being razor sharp darts of light), being harder to control than dark. He can create and manipulate lasers, slicing through most objects. He can generate light from anywhere, enabling him to light the way for himself and others. He can throw pure light, creatinga crude flash bomb. He also retains his ability to turn into light, allowing him to teleport. Has a supply of small daggers as his elemental weapon. Eventually learns to combine his abilities, allowing him to fight strongly during both day and night. He moves very quickly and silently, maintaining a ninja like style of fighting. History The Negativia desperately needed a weapon with which to attack the Elemental team. Their emotion based abilities pick up on the hatred inside Ethan Jameson. They then kidnap him, teasing and manipulating his emotions until he believes the source of all his problems is the Elementals. They then give him a scrap of fabric stolen from an Elemental uniform, warping him and souping him into an ultimate warrior. He defeats the team again and again, hatred making him faster and stronger. Once his identity is discovered, Jaye tells the team they must destroy him, as he is too far on the dark side. Sara Micheals stands up for him, prompting the team to have the biggest battle they have yet experienced. In the last minute, Sara breaks through to him, prompting him to give up his hate, turning him good. After being recruited to the team, it is seen that he was hating his horrible adopted home life. Sara and Seth pull some strings, and get him moved into new home. He gives up his gothic appearence, and becomes a functioning member of the team. The Negativia often appeal to his dark side, almost winning several times, but the love of the team and his new family keep him in tact. After the Final Fight, he stays on New Matara with Jaye and the Crystal Guardian, Jewel Mando.